Even
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. ChLex. Chloe does Lex a favor, but it's not like she had to go out of her way. Rated for language.


A/N: This is a ChLex! It takes place mid-fourth season. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own SV, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

Lex stared out the window at the starry sky. How nice it would be to be out there right now, not locked in this study with his work and the drone. The drone was actually one Mr. Miller, a representative from a company who was talking about…something, Lex hadn't been listening.

This meeting had lasted for a half-an-hour and Lex had, as of yet, learned absolutely nothing. Well, not nothing entirely. He had learned that there was a tiny dent in his desk near his computer, there was an odd freckle gracing the back of his hand, and, most importantly, Mr. Miller was a very boring man.

"Could we please end this? I'm late for an appointment," Lex said, choosing excuses over pleading.

"An appointment?" Mr. Miller asked incredulously. "Let me guess, a date?"

Lex smirked. "Yes, in fact. It is a date."

Mr. Miller laughed outright at this. "Mr. Luthor, you haven't been on an _actual date_ since that doctor."

Lex glared at the smug man before him. In truth, Lex Luthor did _not_ have a date or, for that matter, an appointment of any kind, but this man was annoying and Lex would say anything to convince him to leave.

A loud bang suddenly caught the attention of both men. The bang had been the result of the doors to Lex's study almost being thrown from their hinges. Chloe Sullivan had just stormed into the room, wild fury playing like lightning in her bright green eyes. "Lex Luthor!" she yelled.

At this moment, Mr. Miller was slightly frightened. He'd seen Lex in this kind of rage before, and he knew it wasn't pretty to be caught in the crossfire when a person was like this.

Lex, on the other hand, was genuinely smiling. This was exactly what he needed to get rid of this man. Lex stood and changed his expression to one of faux guilt while his eyes danced with amusement.

"I'm sorry, honey," Lex said.

Now confusion was added to the rage on Chloe Sullivan's face. "_Honey?_"

Mr. Miller looked at Lex and then back to Chloe. While his attention was focused on the tiny, blonde typhoon, Lex mouthed _Play along._ Understanding passed quickly over Chloe's features, but she hid it as soon as it appeared. She would play along with whatever was going on now for a laugh; she'd get Lex when this was over. Plus, it wouldn't hurt that Lex would be indebted to her.

Lex walked over to her. "I'm sorry I'm late for our date, sweetheart. _Something_," Lex growled, glaring at Mr. Miller, "kept me."

Chloe realized what he was trying to convince this man of. "It's not like this is the first time it's happened," she whined, warming up to the part.

Lex stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny form. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Chloe pretended to consider it before grinning. "Okay." Chloe was slightly surprised at how well their mock-dating routine was turning out. She was also a little pleased at being this close to Lex.

They looked at each other for a moment. Lex pulled her closer to him and leaned down, aiming for her lips. Without thinking, Chloe too leaned into the kiss, savoring the softness of his lips against hers. Chloe became dizzy. Every thought left her mind leaving only their lips in the entire world.

Lex held her close, feeling the warmth of her body. He had forgotten that this wasn't real. He had forgotten that they really weren't dating. He had forgotten that Chloe probably never really wanted to kiss him. At that moment, all of that was very real.

"Ahem." Lex and Chloe suddenly pulled apart, remembering the other person in the room and the reason they were kissing. Chloe was blushing furiously. _That was all for the sake of the act, wasn't it?_ she thought, attempting, and failing, to reassure herself.

Lex still had his usual air of calm about himself. Inwardly, though, Lex was a little ruffled. _Oh, God, what the hell was I thinking? What the hell did I just feel?_

Mr. Miller didn't look amused. He cleared his throat to reduce the awkward silence. "I suppose you did have a date Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry for disturbing you." With that, Mr. Miller swiftly left Lex's study.

After the doors had closed, Chloe turned to Lex. She had decided that the best way to cover her momentary humiliation and slightly pink face was with anger. "You so owe me," she growled. Lex simply flashed his trademark smirk.

Lex walked back to his desk before saying, "I am wondering, Ms. Sullivan, what your previous, although convenient, anger was about."

Chloe looked confused for a moment, before remembering the reason she was standing in Lex Luthor's study. "Mr. Luthor," she began, approaching his desk and standing in such a way that made her seem a foot taller than she actually was. "Why did you not give Smallville High a donation this year? You have the past three years, and now they're getting rid of the Torch because there is 'insufficient funding'."

Lex turned to her, puzzlement apparent all across his face. "I did give a donation."

Chloe scoffed at this. "Your perennial dishonesty never was amusing, Luthor."

Lex was hurt a bit by her last comment, but he would never let her know that. "Ms. Sullivan, I wasn't lying."

Lex watched as a myriad of expressions passed over the blonde reporter's features. Suspicion changed to confusion, which in turn led to understanding, which finally led to another fit of rage. "Those bastards!" Chloe screeched. Lex unconsciously backed up a step at the outburst. He was always amazed at how much anger could seethe in such a short girl. Chloe continued, though she was conversing more with herself than with Lex, "They used the money to buy the jockstraps new equipment! And they just got new equipment last year! I can't believe they did this to me!" Chloe turned on her heal and stomped out of the study.

"Chloe," Lex called, attempting to stop her before she caused anyone bodily harm.

"Not now, Luthor," she answered as she walked out of the room. The last thing he heard her say before she was completely out of earshot was, "They are definitely going to pay."

_The next morning:_

Chloe marched through the corridors of the school like a goddess of war. Students quickly got out of her way, not wishing to invoke the wrath of an enraged and caffeine-deprived Chloe. Chloe knew it would have been useless to go to the school the night before, no one would have been there, so she consented to wait until morning whilst letting the anger simmer until she was about ready to pop. Chloe reached the school office, only to find that someone else was already in there. She was about ready to put her ear to the door to hear what was being said, but she was stopped by the door being thrown open by none other than Lex Luthor.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

Lex grinned. "I was simply explaining to the principal what a sincere waste it is to destroy intellectually stimulating activities such as the high school newspaper. I do believe he agrees with me." Chloe stared at the tall bald man standing before her, mouth hanging open. Lex extended his hand. "I do believe we're even, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe looked down at his hand and then up into his grey-green eyes. She stared at him, still a little wary, but only for a moment. A wide smile spread on her face as she shook his hand and said, "I do believe we are, Mr. Luthor."

**End**

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's my challenge, I want someone to make a sequel. Anyone. Everyone. It has to be a ChLex, though, and you have to either review or e-mail me to let me know so I can read it. 


End file.
